A vehicle typically includes a body defining an opening and a door for closing to cover the opening. A striker is operatively attached to the body of the vehicle and a latch is operatively attached to the door of the vehicle. The latch includes a forkbolt that defines a nose for impacting the striker and a groove for engaging the striker upon impact with the striker. As the door is closed to cover the opening, the forkbolt of the latch may impact the striker. When the forkbolt impacts the striker, the forkbolt rotates from an unlatched position, past a latched position, to an over-travel position. After the forkbolt rotates to the over-travel position, the forkbolt reverses direction and rotates from the over-travel position to the latched position when the forkbolt stops and remains engaged with the striker to hold the door in a closed position.